I love you as well, more then you can imagine
by Eclipse O. Esor
Summary: This is part 2 of What do you want, if you haven't read that you should, but you can still read this, i wasn't planing on posting this but thanks to two fans I have, this is for you! Rini and Helios and together and this are getting interesting.


**Author's Note: hello my loyal story readers! Thanks too the wonderful comments that I have received and requests, I have decide to make a sequel to ****What do You Want?**** Helios is with Rini and from my past story you can guess what they are up to!=P Lemon, if you are not comfortable with this kind of story please do yourself a favor and don't read until after the dotted line after that it's safe. But other wise enjoy!**

I had known that this moment was coming soon but I did not know how soon, I had especially not thought that it would have been this soon. It was just after the ball and we where in the same room where we had our frequent visits together.

"Helios?" Rini asked in between kisses.

"Yes," I told her as I laid her on her back.

"I love you," she said pulling our lips together I was overwhelmed with the intoxicating sent of my maiden. I smiled she wouldn't be a maiden for long; I fought against my desire and pulled away from her.

"I love you as well, more then you can imagine," I said she smiled, I pulled her close to me, my hand trailing down her back and around her hip; slowly I slide my hand under her dress feeling the shivers of pleasure from Rini. I let my hand touch her and began to play with, her loving ever signal, of the moans that escaped her lips. But soon my own desire rose and I couldn't take it anymore, in one swift movement her dress was gone and I was moving our bodies together. I felt as her hands slide under my shirt pulling it off and tossing it to the side, she seemed more impatient then me as she pulled my pants and boxers off quicker then I would have thought possible, I unclasped her bra and let it fall apart.

"Impatient are we?" I asked whispering in her ear.

"You have no idea," she said I smiled thinking how much my Rini had changed. I kissed her neck enjoying the shivers that ran through her. I stopped biting down marking her as my own with love bites.

"Helios," she gasped I moved my lips to her breast biting down and letting my tongue do the work as my hand played with her other one. She was squirming under me arching her back pressing herself closer; her hands where in my hair pressing me closer. I trailed kisses up back to her neck and stopped at her ear.

"Rini, love, I sorry if it hurts but try to relax it won't last," I promised her she nodded.

"I trust you," she said, that was all the permission I needed. I had no idea how in the world I had managed to take her underwear off without noticing but hey, I was a guy I had my needs. I entered her and felt horrible at the whimper that escaped her lips. I didn't move allowing her to get accustom to me being there, I leaned forward and kissed the tear that had escaped her eyes, she twisted her face to catch my lips.

"Helios, I'm ready," she said, I smiled she had grown so much I was just glad that I had been there able to see it.

"I know you are," I said and with that I kissed her as I moved in and out of her, she moaned and wrapped her legs around me pulling me closer. I trusted I deeper hypnotized by the sound of pleasure that escaped her lips, her nails where digging into my back as she pulled herself to my neck, biting down as a scream build in her throat. I could feel my end coming and I pushed in as far as I could go as Rini arched her back, she moaned loudly as we released at the same time. We laid together long after that kissing and touching just taking pleasure with being next to each other.

* * *

I sighed that had been almost three weeks ago and now I found myself in this situation. I was holding my lady's hand as we waited, I should I have been more careful and we could have avoided this if I had been careful, paid more attention; oh and if I weren't so impatient this most defiantly would have not happened.

"Helios, you're brave," Rini whispered to me, I looked down at her she was leaning against my shoulder.

"How so?" I asked she giggled.

"You came to tell my parents didn't you?" she asked, yes that was why we were here and not some where else, I well we, had come to explain to my lady's parents why in about 8 months time she would have a child and how I was that child's father, I sighed I would have much rather this happen when I properly had a ring on my lady's finger, but better late then never. She did however have a ring on her finger now; I just had to explain why I was suddenly interested in marrying Rini.

"Yes, I suppose I did," I told her playing with the ring on her finger, it was made of white gold and had a red diamond heart on it, nothing too flashy Rini didn't like that kind of things, which is why I had ended up here and not at a chapel, I frowned remembering the day she had told me.

I was walking to meet Rini, happy that she had not stayed mad at me for long; I stopped when I saw her sitting on the edge of a fountain her hand playing with the water, she had looked stunning. After composing myself I walked to where she was and sat down pulling her into a hug and kissing her forehead.

"Oh, hello Helios," she said and then resumed to playing with the water, I frowned unsure of why she was being so distant, I grabbed her hand.

"Rini, are you alright?" I asked a tear had rolled down her cheek.

"Helios, I need to tell you something important," she said I whipped away her tear.

"Rini, I'm sure whatever it is there is no need to cry over it," I said boy was I wrong she took a deep breath.

"Helios, I'm pregnant," she said I froze I had imagined that she would have told me many things but that was not one of them.

"You're pregnant," I said without emotion or inflection.

"Isn't that what I said?" she hissed at me, we sat in silence for I don't know how long. Slowly the shock began to fade, and my mind began to process what she had said, my lady, the love of my life was giving me a child. I pulled Rini in my arms and began to kiss her, her lips, her face, her cheek, any part of her that I could reach.

"Thank you my lady thank you, for giving me something so great," I told her and with that she flung her arms around me.

It had been later that day that I had given her the ring and it was how I had ended up in this situation, not that I minded getting married, what I was worried about what was going to be the king and queen's reaction when they found out. The kind and queen at the moment where entering the room.

"Welcome old friend," The king said I hoped that remained true.

"What brings you here Helios?" the queen asked.

"Thank you for your generosity, as you both know Rini and I have been together for a while now and I would just like to tell you that we have decide to get married, and we want to asked for your blessings," I said the queen smiled the king on the other hand was looking straight at me, if I could get away without telling them I would, Rini would forgive me, with a few words and kisses I could handle her, her parents where a different story.

"I don't mean to be rude Helios, but I know you and you would have asked us for her hand instead of our blessing, unless there is something that you're not telling us?" he asked raising and eyebrow, lord have mercy on me. Rini tightened the hold on my hand.

"Dear, why ruin the moment, they love each other isn't that enough?" the queen asked him.

"Yes but-"

"No buts let them be," Queen Serenity said I had a feeling that if we let then they would keep at it, I sighed maybe it would be necessary to tell them. But however it was not me who told them as a matter a fact I was shocked when it was Rini who told them.

"Because father, Helios and I are going to have a child and we where hoping to do this the right way, or at least half way right," she said the two in front of us froze and we waited in dead silence.

"You're pregnant?" her father asked.

"Yes," she said.

"And you're the father?" he asked me.

"Yes I am," I said surprised that I could speak so calmly. The queen surprised me by coming up and hugging me first the Rini.

"I'm so happy!" she cried fussing over her daughter the king came up to me.

"The only reason I haven't killed you know is because Rini is happy, but if you ever make her suffer I will personally rip your heart out are we understood?" he asked.

"If I ever dare do something like that I myself will do it for you," I said he smiled and shook my hand, and then hugged me.

"Welcome to the family," he said.

Yes I had been worried back then now it seemed silly to have worried over that, Rini and I had been wed and now I was sitting in the garden with my lady who was planting flowers while I held little Rose. It was a fitting name her hair was the color of her mother's eyes and she had my eyes but her beauty and smile came from her mother. My lady looked up and threw a handful of dirt at me, which missed by a mile.

"Don't just stand there Helios a little help would be nice," she called I smiled.

"I'm carrying Rosy I think that's help," I called back to her she frowned and got up, I do admit I was scared fro a while but that all disappeared as her lips met mine.

"That was nice," she said as she sat down next to me, I just kissed her forehead.

"I love you," I said she smiled.

"I love you as well, more then you can imagine," she said I smiled at the old words; I kissed her one more time before we headed in for the night.

Yes, I had a good life, I had a wife, a daughter, and no one in the world had better nights then I did, with my lady always in my arms.

**Author's Note: I hope that you enjoyed this it's my first lemon so if I sucked you know why but I tried my best! Look out for another Rini and Helios, Over and Over Again, one that I've been dying to post. **


End file.
